The present invention relates to a body support system, in particular to an inflatable support pad that can be set to a desired pressure or firmness.
Such supports, for example, inflatable cushions are well known and are normally set to a desired pressure with the person supported thereon, by either connecting an external pump and gauge to an inflation port on the cushion and sealing the port after inflation or using an external pump with a relief valve set to the required pressure.
The above methods have the disadvantage of having to use a meter gauge or pressure relief valve requiring operator skill to set the desired pressure. Also, the body support systems using such pumps and gauges or relief valves would be very inconvenient and time consuming to set or change to a desired firmness in situ with the person supported thereon.
The present invention provides a pressure controlled inflatable pad apparatus for supporting a body comprising an inflatable pad, a source of fluid to inflate the pad, a shut-off connector connecting the pad to exhaust through a pressure relief valve, the pressure relief valve operating the shut-off connector to connect the pad to exhaust if the pad is over inflated until a predetermined pressure within the pad is reached.
The pressure relief valve is connected to the shut-off connector on the inflatable pad and operates the shut-off connector by means of positive engagement. Therefore, when not actuated the pressure relief valve remains attached and integral with the inflatable pad making it readily available for the user. Further, since the pressure relief valve only becomes part of the fluid circuit when actuated, the problems associated with such valves when continuously connected are avoided. Thus, there is no gradual leakage in the system due to imperfections in the seal surfaces of such valves. Also, user movement on the pad causing transient high pressures does not result in venting off by the pressure relief valve to a subsequent lower pressure than desired.
The valve is simple to operate when compared to existing systems that require external intervention to remove the valve or the pump, out of circuit.
Preferably, the fluid source is a hand operated pump integrated within the inflatable pad, which makes the inflatable pad a complete single unit body support system without requiring the external pumps with gauges/valves of existing systems. The system is thus a simple design providing a cost advantage over the existing systems, and moreover the carer or user has only one item to carry rather than ensure that the inflatable pad as well as the associated pump/gauges/valves are available.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a pressure controlled inflatable pad apparatus for supporting a body comprising an inflatable seating pad, a hand operated pump located within the pad to inflate the pad, a shut-off connector connecting the pad to exhaust through a pressure relief valve, the pressure relief valve operating the shut-off connector to connect the pad to exhaust if the pad is over inflated until a predetermined pressure within the pad is reached.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of supporting a person on a uniform pressure support surface comprising the steps of inflating an inflatable pad by means of an integrated hand pump to an over inflate condition, inserting the pad under the person supported thereon, actuating a pressure relief valve connected to a shut-off connector attached to the pad for a pre-determined time whereby the shut-off connector allows air to vent from the pad through the pressure relief valve which is set to a pre-determined pressure.